


Of Rainbow, Colors, You and Me - Part Deux

by KuroSapphire



Series: Colors of our Soul [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Changkyun is soft and lovable, Fluff, Hyungwon is scared and confused, Kihyun is eomma af, M/M, Minhyuk and Jooheon only mentioned, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, What else to tag?, Wonho is MVP, idk what I'm actually doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroSapphire/pseuds/KuroSapphire
Summary: CK: Hyung!!! I can see colors...I can see COLORS!!! Wait does that mean...?KH: Yes you pabo! Hyungwon is your SOULMATE!





	Of Rainbow, Colors, You and Me - Part Deux

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello annyeong :)
> 
> Someone was asking me for the continuation...and so I did :)  
> I'll do the next pairing after this... I just hope I have enough time T_T
> 
> Hope you guys will enjoy it!

**Onyx Black & Granite Grey**  
*  
*  
Hyungwon was very lucky. He got to see colors way earlier than his older brother, Wonho. He first see colors when he was 7 years old. He met his soulmate, Luna. The moment he first see colors both him and Luna were so happy they spend the whole day in a stationery shop choosing a watercolor. Both of them like drawing so much but they never got to color it because they only sees black and white. Since that day Luna is everything to Hyungwon. They go to school together, they play together, have sleep overs and both parents are very happy that their kids finally found each other. Until one day, Luna was hit by a car when she tried to save a cat in the middle of the street. Hyungwon stayed all night at the hospital crying his heart out. The next day, Hyungwon open his eyes from sleep he barely get for the day, and his world was black and white again. Luna was gone. They could not save her.

On her funeral day, Hyungwon was sure the sky were as blue as always but his life will never have colors again.  
*  
*  
**Cobbalt Black & Ghost White**  
*  
*  
The door bell rings and Changkyun went to the door to see who's outside. Opening the door, he then sees a bear...a small eyed bear...NO! It's Shownu with his awkward cheeky smile on his face.

CK: Ahhh hyung welcome. Kihyun hyung has been waiting for you.  
SN: Thanks Changkyun ah. Here, my mom make some pastries and she ask me to give this to your family.  
CK: Woah...It smells delicious hyung. Thank you. Anyway hyung why are you still standing outside? Come in hyung.

Shownu laughs entering the house and Changkyun show him the way to Kihyun's room. After that he went to the kitchen to plate the pastries and bring some to Kihyun and Shownu along with a pitcher of ice tea. Changkyun open the door to see Kihyun showing Shownu his photo collection. Since he can see colors, Kihyun has been taking a lot of pictures. Changkyun is happy to see his hyung finally holding the camera. He knows that Kihyun's dream is to become a photographer but he never use the camera their parents bought him until he met Shownu.  
Changkyun is happy for both his twin brothers but at the same time he is also envious. Changkyun too could not wait for the day he will finally meet his soulmate and see colors. He can't help but feel jealous whenever Kihyun is complaining about how the color of his shirt didn't suit him or when Minhyuk is pouting whenever he can't find the right color to match the hoodie he secretly stole from Jooheon. But most of all, he is jealous when he sees Shownu and Kihyun holding hands walking to school together or the time when Minhyuk calls Jooheon every night just to hear his voice before sleeping. Changkyun can't help but wondering how does it feels to be with the person destined to be with you.

CK: God if you can hear me, I really can't wait to see colors!  
*  
*  
**Emerald Green & Amethyst Purple**  
*  
*  
Hyungwon was reading his favourite book listening to Moonlight Sonata because why not, when his brother Wonho come barging into his room.

WH: Kobugi...Can I ask you for a favor?  
HW: Depends on what kind of favor you asking for. Please don't ask me to watch scary movie together again hyung. I was almost deaf the last time we watch Annabelle.  
WH: Ya! Why are you bringing that up?! It's not that...Can help me tutor someone? For History subject. I promise to tutor him this Saturday but I forgot I have Judo practice.  
HW: Tutoring? Who?  
WH: You remember Kihyun?  
HW: Kihyun? Ahhh the one with Shownu hyung? The pink haired man?  
WH: Yeah.  
HW: Hyung I won't judge but you are sane enough to realize that I'm still in middle school and there is no possibility for me to tutor a high school freshman.  
WH: Wtf?! Not him! His brother-  
HW: Minhyuk hyung is his twin...Again not to judge you but they are the same age.  
WH: YA! Can you let me finish my sentence! It's the maknae..their younger brother. He is in his second year of middle school. So can you please help me?  
HW: Fine but you have to buy me that Prawn Tenpura from the sushi kaiten for dinner. Take it or leave it.  
WH: FINE!

Wonho walks out from his room and Hyungwon went on to prepare some important notes for his tutoring this Saturday.  
*  
*  
**Blush Pink & Copper Red**  
*  
*  
Hyungwon walk to Kihyun house according to the some kind of map his brother gave him. After 20 minutes of walking he found the house. Yoo Household is what written at the front gate. He rings the bell and the gate is open. The door open and he sees the pink haired man smiling at him.

KH: Welcome Hyungwon. Wonho hyung told me that you will replace him today.  
HW: Yes hyung and I'm sorry on behalf of my not so wise brother for this.  
KH: -chuckles- It's okay Hyungwon ah. Come in, I'll take you to Changkyun's room.

Hyungwon smiles and follow Kihyun upstairs where Changkyun's room is. Kihyun open the door and there is no one inside.

KH: Have a seat and Changkyun will be up soon. He is helping Minhyuk with something right now. Would you like some ice tea?  
HW: Thank you hyung. Anything is fine for me.

Kihyun walks out from the room and Hyungwon took out the notes he prepared last time and lay them on the small table. He will read them again to make sure he fully understand it before explaining it to Changkyun. Hyungwon was so into his reading he didn't realize Changkyun came in and already sitting in front of him. Changkyun take his time looking at this beautiful being sitting in front of him. He is so handsome and it makes Changkyun heart beat so fast.

CK: You must be Hyungwon hyung. Wonho hyung told me you will replace him for today. I'm Changkyun. Yoo Changkyun. Nice meeting you Hyungwon hyung.

Hyungwon felt his heart beating fast as soon as he heard Changkyun voice. He remember this feeling. Slowly he lift up his head and look at Changkyun straight in the eyes. He could not believe what he sees. This cannot be possible. He already lost sight to colors since Luna left the world. How in the world is this happening. You are supposed to only have one soulmate.

Changkyun could not help but feeling tense at the awkward atmosphere. Hyungwon just sits there staring at him like he's a ghost or something. And his heart beats so fast it almost went out from his rib cage. What is this feeling? Changkyun needs to do something about this awkward tense atmosphere or else he will be having his first heart attack and possibly his last breath as well.

CK: Hyung you look so good in Red and Black. It compliments you really well.

Changkyun was stunt when he sees Hyungwon packing all his notes and standing up leaving his room. He then gets up and chase Hyungwon down while calling his name.

CK: Hyungwon hyung wait. What happen? Why are you leaving? Did I do something wrong?

Kihyun was cooking when he heard all the commotion. He went out to see Hyungwon at the door leaving and Changkyun was behind him walking past to chase Hyungwon.

KH: Ya kkukkung! What happen? Why did he leave? Did you said something stupid again?  
CK: What???!!! No hyung why would I do that? All I said was Red and Black suits him well.  
Kihyun's eyes are wide open hearing what Changkyun just said. He couldn't believe it.  
KH: Kkung ah. Can you repeat what you just said?  
CK: I said Red and Black suits him well.  
KH: What was that again?  
CK: What is wrong with you hyung??!! I said Red and Bl-

Sudden realization hits him. He looks around and realize that he can see the bright pink color of Kihyun's hair, also the dark blue leather sofa that sits in the living room, the bright yellow sunflower that Minhyuk place on the dining table and the horrible brown shirt his brother is wearing.

CK: Hyung!!! I can see colors...I can see COLORS!!! Wait does that mean...?  
KH: Yes you pabo! Hyungwon is your SOULMATE!

Hearing that Changkyun rush out of the house running like crazy to catch up to Hyungwon.  
*  
*  
**Vermilion Orange & Blue Violet**  
*  
*  
Hyungwon lie on his bed. Too many things are playing in his head right now. He is tired. All he want right now is to disappear. It was hard enough to survive what he went through last time. Now the universe decide to give it a little notch. He is not ready to go through this again. When he lost Luna last time, he felt like half of his heart is gone. Colors are not meant for him. He definitely don't want to have anything to do with Changkyun. He gave up this soulmate thing long time ago. He decide to not feel anything for anyone anymore. But then, why does his heart hurt so much right now. Why does he kept remembering Changkyun's face. It's already three weeks but he can't forgot the harsh words he throw to the younger.

**-Flashback-**  
_CK: Hyungwon hyung please...I need to talk to you._  
 _HW: Go away! Don't follow me! I don't want to see your face!_  
 _CK: Hyung please...Why are you running away from me? I see colors hyung. You make it possible for me to see colors. We are soulmates hyung!_  
 _HW: Soulmates? What kind of bullsh*t are you spitting right now?_  
 _CK: But hyung..._  
 _HW: I said stop following me! Even if I'm your soulmate it does not mean a thing if I don't accept it. Stop being a selfish brag. I hate you and I don't want to ever see your face again. I'd rather die alone without seeing colors than accepting you!_  
**\- End of Flashback-**

The sound of the door bell shakes Hyungwon from his flashback. He still remember seeing tear rolls off of Changkyun's eye when he throw those words towards the younger. It wasn't even his fault but Hyungwon can't help it. He's too damaged on the inside. He walks down the stairs slowly when the door bell rings again for the second time. His stupid brother forgot to bring his key again, Hyungwon thought. He open the door to see Changkyun standing in front of him. He was going to close the door when Changkyun sneaks inside his house.

HW: What do you think you are doing right now? You want me to call the police?  
CK: Hyungwon hyung please. Hear me out. I've been missing you. Soulmates always drawn back to each other hyung. Minhyuk hyung said that's why I keep thinking about you.  
HW: Well I don't miss you a bit. So get the fu*k out!  
Hyungwon heart breaks when he saw tears roll on Changkyun face. He know deep down inside he already fell for the younger. It was after all just like Changkyun said last time, "Soulmates are drawn to each other" But his heart is not ready for this.  
CK: Hyung please don't do this. At least explain to me why you hate me that much. We are soulmates. I'm pretty sure you feel the same as me.  
HW: You know you talk about soulmates a lot considering you've only experience it three weeks ago. You don't even know half of the truth so stop being a selfish brat and get out of my house!

Hyungwon push Changkyun out of the house and closed the door with a loud bang. Changkyun almost fell down when he suddenly felt someone grab him. Changkyun turn his head to see Wonho holding him keeping him from falling and he started sobbing when Wonho pulls him into a tight hug.  
Later Wonho told him everything that happen to Hyungwon last time. After that Changkyun went to see Hyungwon and apologize to him. Honestly, Changkyun wants to run to Hyungwon and tell him that he will always be there for him. He will never leave him. Even death won't make him leave Hyungwon. But he want to stop being selfish. So he chokes in his thoughts and smile when Hyungwon pull him into a hug and said his sorry to him for treating him badly and throwing those harsh words.  
*  
*  
**Fluorescent Magenta & Chrome Silver**  
*  
*  
He know Hyungwon needs time but he can't help it. His soulmate are suffering and he can't even be there for him. Changkyun felt a loud thump in his heart. He need to do something about this. Hyungwon need to realize that the past is only fragments of memories. Right now Changkyun is his soulmate. This time, instead of pushing his feeling towards Hyungwon, he wants to led Hyungwon fall in love with him. So he asked Wonho to bring Hyungwon to a park near to their school so he can have a proper talk with him.

WH: Changkyun ah...sorry for the long wait. It's really hard dragging his long legs out of the house.  
CK: Wonho hyung...It has been a month. Hyungwon hyung how are you doing?

Hyungwon just smile slightly and Changkyun follow him to sit on the bench. Wonho went to buy them some coffee and snacks for them. After a moment of silence, Hyungwon suddenly sigh and speak softly to Changkyun.

HW: Changkyun ah...I'm really sorry for what I said last time. I can't believe I said those harsh words to you when I know deep down it's not even your fault to begin with. I was just...I was...  
CK: Hyung...It's okay...I know already and I'm sorry for being so selfish. Hyung we can start slowly. I don't know what it felt like to lose someone like you did. But right now I know what exactly I felt towards you Hyung. I'm okay with being friends as long as you don't hate me.

Hyungwon looks at the boy. He know he already loves him. But the words Changkyun just said to him melts his heart. The boy looks vulnerable and pure. There is an invisible magnet that draws him towards Changkyun. Hyungwon wants to confirm his feeling towards Changkyun. Slowly he cups the younger's face and pull him into a soft kiss. He can hear his own heartbeat pacing inside him. The younger didn't show any reaction probably is still confused about the kiss so he pulls apart.

CK: H-hyung...w-w-what just hap-

Changkyun could not finish his word when Hyungwon pulls him in for another kiss. He was solid frozen again but he soon melt into it as Hyungwon deepen the kiss. They break their kiss to breathe in some air and Hyungwon smile looking at Changkyun's beet red cheeks.

HW: You look cute blushing like that...So red like grilled prawn. -chuckles-  
CK: H-hyung!! W-what are you saying! -Blushes more-  
HW: Changkyun ah...Let's take this slowly okay? I'm still not ready but I know I love you so much.  
CK: I understand hyung... No matter how long I will wait for you.  
HW: Thank you Changkyun...I know right now I'm the one being selfish but please wait for me.

Wonho smiles as he watch Changkyun leans into Hyungwon and he decide that he will drink all three cups of coffee by himself while walking away from them.  
*  
*  
**Absolute Gold & Pastel Blue**  
*  
*  
It has been 3 Years. Changkyun is now in high school. Today is his entrance day. After that he and Hyungwon are planning to spend some time together at his house. His parents are out visiting their grandmother and won't be back until next week. Minhyuk are sleeping at Jooheon's house and Kihyun went on a date with Shownu. It is a perfect setting to spend time together. They spent lot of time together. Sometimes Changkyun will go for a sleepover at Hyungwon's house. Both of their parents are happy that their sons finally found each other. Especially Hyungwon's parents. They lost his smile the day Luna passed away but now they got to see them again because of Changkyun. Mrs. Shin thanked Changkyun and favors him more than her own sons.

Changkyun walks out of the school gate to see Hyungwon waiting for him to go back together. Changkyun felt a jolt on his heart when Hyungwon suddenly garbs his hand and lace it with his own. This is the first time they walked together hand in hand in public. Changkyun smiles and leans closer to Hyungwon.  
They finally arrive home and Hyungwon went straight to Changkyun's bedroom. Changkyun goes to the kitchen to grab some ice coffee and bring it to his room. He saw Hyungwon lying on his bed eyes close tight. Changkyun sit on the edge of the bed and he looks at Hyungwon. His hand went and cupped the older face and he slowly moves in for a peck on the lips when the older suddenly grab him and making Changkyun fell onto the bed beside him.

CK: Hyung...Thank you so much for making me see colors. And thank you for accepting me...  
HW: No Kyun ah. Thanks for waiting for me... and thank you for making me see all these beautiful colors again.  
CK: Hyung I always think about this. What color do you think suits me the best?  
HW: I will tell you if you tell me what color suit me the best.  
CK: Hmmmm...you are GOLD hyung. Definitely GOLD. You are a person with lots of love and compassion. Even though your words hurt sometimes but your heart always find its way to forgive and accepts others. You are perfect to me hyung. That is why you are gold.  
HW: -Chuckles hard- You little devil.  
CK: How about me hyung? What color you think suits me?  
HW: Kyun...You are always eager, sometimes impatient but always manage to calm yourself and think rationally. You are also very honest about your feeling and you never give up once you set your mind to something. At times you are really selfish and childish but you are also very pure. There is only one color that I have in my mind for you.  
CK: What is it hyung?  
HW: Your color is Pastel Blue (sincere Love)  
*  
*

**Author's Note:**

> Wahhhh I manage to finish it xD
> 
> Do comment on what you guys think of the story...  
> Kudos are lovely too...
> 
> and owh btw This series are actually made for Monbebe Amino... I post there first and then here :D well no use telling you guys that T_T


End file.
